Masih bersediakah kau menungguku disana?
by The Abnormal Kid
Summary: Mengapa semuanya hanya melihat usia? padahal kau akan tetap dan selalu muda di mataku. Warning : Typo s , OOC, Gaje, Abal abal, dll Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Author : The Abnormal Kid

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Family

Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki dan Ikumi Unagiya

Summary : Mengapa semuanya hanya melihat usia? padahal kau akan tetap dan selalu muda di mataku.

Warning : Typo (s), OOC, Gaje, Abal abal, dll

MASIH BERSEDIAKAH KAU MENUNGGUKU DISANA?

"Hei Ikkaku, tolong kerjakan semua tugasku ini."

"Itu kan tugasmu, _taichou_."

"Ya, tapi aku bosan mengerjakan ini semua aku akan pergi keluar dulu sebentar."

"Ta-tapi _taichou_.."

"Aku mengandalkanmu Ikkaku!"

Haaahh..akhirnya bisa lepas dari semua tugas yang membosankan itu.

Rasanya masih sulit dipercaya kalau aku sudah menjadi _juuichibantai taichou_.

Aku masih ingat ketika Kenpachi dan Yachiru dengan seenaknya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan gotei 13 dan menyerahkan posisi _taichou_ padaku.

Awalnya aku menolak tawarannya itu.

Tapi entah mengapa aku malah menerimanya setelah mendengar alasan Kenpachi dan Yachiru meninggalkan gotei 13.

Bosan dan ingin mencari lawan yang lebih kuat katanya.

Alasan macam apa itu.

Yahh, tapi sebenarnya aku sedikit bersyukur atas tawarannya itu.

Setidaknya aku bisa meneruskan jejak ayah yang telah menjadi _taichou_ sebelumnya.

Untuk posisi _fukutaichou_, Ikkaku dipercaya Kenpachi untuk menjadi wakilku.

Sebenarnya dia dan Yumichika ingin sekali ikut Kenpachi dan Yachiru berkelana, tapi Kenpachi menyuruh mereka untuk tetap di gotei 13 dan membantuku dalam menjalankan tugas.

Soal Yumichika, dia tidak mau menempati kursi ketiga yang ditinggalkan Ikkaku dan tetap pada posisinya.

Tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun menduga bahwa untuk menjadi _taichou_ itu sangatlah berat.

Satu tahun lebih aku dilatih keras oleh kakek Yamamoto, dan selama itu pula divisi 11 berjalan tanpa ada pemimpin.

Aku diajari banyak hal oleh kakek, semua hal yang belum pernah aku kuasai pada saat aku menjadi shinigami pengganti diajari oleh kakek.

Aku sedikit dibantu oleh Komamura-_san_ dalam hal penguasaan zanjutsu, dia dengan sukarela membantu walaupun tanpa perintah.

Anjing baik, hahaha.

Setelah pelatihan selesai, aku juga harus menjalani sederet tes singkat sebelum akhirnya aku mengenakan _haori_ itu.

Semua bawahanku bersedia menerimaku sebagai _taichou_ baru, kecuali Ikkaku dan Yumichika.

Mereka belum mau mengakuiku sampai melihat kekuatanku yang sebenarnya.

Akhirnya aku mengikuti kemauan Ikkaku untuk melawan mereka berdua.

Diluar yang aku bayangkan, ternyata cukup mudah untuk mengalahkan mereka.

Kurang dari 1 menit aku sudah bisa membuat mereka terkapar, bahkan dengan _bankai_ Ikkaku aku masih bisa dengan mudah mengalahkannya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ditanamkan kakek pada diriku sehingga aku bisa sekuat ini.

Atau aku yang tidak menyadari kekuatanku sendiri?

Tapi tidak sepenuhnya aku dibantu oleh kakek dan Komamura-san.

Ayah pun membantuku untuk menguasai zangetsu dan mengubahnya ke dalam wujud tersegel.

Karena cukup merepotkan jika aku harus selalu membawa zangetsu yang besar itu di punggungku.

Kembali lagi ke Ikkaku dan Yumichika.

Setelah aku mengalahkan mereka, akhirnya aku diakui oleh mereka.

Mulai dari panggilan, ucapan dan tingkah laku semuanya berubah.

Mempunyai orang orang yang rela mati untukku tidak buruk juga.

"Ichigo? kau sedang apa disini sendirian?"

"Ah, Kyoraku-_senpai_ aku ketahuan ya."

"Kurasa kata 'ketahuan' itu sudah tak cocok lagi karena kau memang sudah sering kesini, hahaha."

"Haha, sejak saat itu..pada saat pertama kali Kyoraku-_senpai_ mengajakku ke atap divisi 8 ini aku jadi merasa nyaman disini."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, karena di divisi 11 penuh dengan suara pertarungan sehingga aku tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang..maaf ya _senpai_ aku sering menggangu disini."

"Tidak apa apa Ichigo, aku juga senang kalau ada temanku disini."

"Begitu ya.."

"Bagaimana soul society Ichigo? apa kau sudah betah disini?"

"Begitulah, tak terasa sudah 3 tahun aku berada disini."

"Kau tidak merindukan keluargamu?"

"Bagaimana ya, aku menjadi _taichou_ karena ingin membanggakan ayahku..jadi kalau aku jadi cengeng dan seperti anak kecil yang ingin segera pulang ke rumah kurasa nanti ayah akan menertawaiku."

"Tapi merindukan sesuatu itu tidak salah, Ichigo."

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

"Pasti ada seseorang yang menunggumu disana ya."

"Ya, dia pasti sedang menungguku disana."

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak aku menjadi _taichou_ disini, banyak hal yang telah berubah.

Barang barang di dunia manusia sudah banyak masuk kesini.

Bahkan ada suatu pasar di rukongai yang menjual barang barang dari dunia nyata.

Kakek _soutaichou_ pun ikut memakai barang barang itu, meskipun pada awalnya dia menolak mentah mentah.

Tapi sekarang dia malah memakai alat cukur jenggot untuk memotong jenggotnya yang fantastis itu.

Dan kabarnya jenggot yang super panjang itu akan dipajang di museum seireitei dan masuk berita utama dalam koran seireitei.

Tak bisa kubayangkan ada sebuah jenggot masuk museum, ckckck.

"Taichou! ada panggilan rapat!" ucap Ikkaku.

"Haaahhh, mengapa kakek malah membuat aturan rapat yang diadakan setiap hari sih.."

Kakek tua itu juga semakin lama semakin berubah.

Sejujurnya aku tak terlalu suka dengan kakek yang seperti ini.

Dia terlalu banyak membuat keputusan yang tak berguna sekarang.

Hampir tidak ada ketegasan.

Walaupun begitu, dia tetap menjadi shinigami terkuat di soul society dan belum ada yang bisa menggantikannya menjadi _soutaichou_.

"Rapat dimulai! para _fukutaichou_ silahkan berbaris di belakang _taichou_nya masing masing!"

"A-ano..kakek.."

"Ada apa Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Ah, tidak apa apa, silahkan lanjutkan."

Sekarang dia memimpin rapat dengan memakai kacamata hitam?

Oh, bagus sekali.

Kini dia terlihat seperti _Kamesen'nin_ saja.

Rasanya aku lebih suka kakek berjenggot saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Taichou_! anda hendak pergi kemana?" tanya Hisagi yang terlihat sedang menaiki motor kesayangannya.

"Aku akan pergi ke rukongai sekaligus melihat pasar disana."

"Mau kuantarkan?"

"Tak usah, _taichou_mu mana?"

"Dia sedang pergi ke salon."

"Salon?"

"Ya, untuk mengubah gaya rambutnya."

"Ckh, atasan dengan bawahan sama saja."

"Anda mengatakan sesuatu, _taichou_?"

"Ah, tidak bukan apa apa."

Bagaimana bisa ada seorang shinigami diizinkan mengendarai sepeda motor dan pergi ke salon?

"Kau menjual apa saja disini?" tanyaku pada pedagang pasar rukongai.

"Banyak, dari pakaian sampai majalah dewasa pun ada."

"Majalah dewasa katamu?"

"Iya, aku punya banyak disini."

Kulihat tumpukan majalah yang mempunyai sampul menggoda disana.

Dan juga ada kaset video game, vcd, dvd bahkan tv.

Kalau begini terus, soul society tak akan ada bedanya dengan dunia nyata.

Ini gawat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Ichigo?" tanya Kyoraku-_senpai_ di ruanganku.

"Maaf tiba tiba memanggil, silahkan duduk."

"Baiklah, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Begini, aku mau meminta pendapat _senpai_ soal masalah 'modernisasi' ini."

"Hmm, masalah ini ya."

"Ya, bagaimana sebaiknya?"

"Kalau sudah masuk ke dalam rukongai, akan sangat sulit untuk menghilangkannya."

"Ya, aku tahu itu tapi menurut _senpai_ apa penyebab dari semua ini?"

"Kau, Ichigo."

"Apa?"

"Maaf aku langsung mengatakannya, tapi itu hanya pendapatku saja."

"Tapi kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau adalah _taichou_ dari 'dunia lain' yang membawa pengaruh baru pada soul society."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mengajarkan untuk memakai barang barang dari duniaku!"

"Aku tahu, tapi kehadiranmu sebagai _taichou_ itu membuat orang lain ingin tahu segalanya tentang dirimu..dan barang adalah salah satu langkahnya."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Ichigo."

"Apa sebaiknya aku mengundurkan diri saja ya."

"Divisi 11 masih membutuhkanmu Ichigo, lagipula tak ada jaminan jika kau pergi semua ini akan kembali normal."

"Haaaahhh, serba salah aku sekarang."

"Menurutmu, apa yang mungkin terjadi jika soul society benar benar sama dengan dunia nyata?"

"Seireitei dan gotei 13 akan lenyap, semuanya akan menyatu dalam satu kesatuan dan berubah seperti replika dunia nyata."

"Cukup mengerikan juga ya."

"Ya, kalau gotei 13 tak ada..shinigami pun akan beralih profesi..kelahiran shinigami baru juga jadi mustahil, shinou akan menjadi sekolah biasa..jika shinigami tidak ada siapa yang akan melindungi manusia dari hollow?"

"Menakutkan juga, sama menakutkan jika Yama-jii ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan kita," ucap Kyoraku-_senpai_ yang melihat ke arah pintu depan.

"Dia mendengarkannya?"

"Ya, tapi dia sudah pergi."

"Sejak kapan dia mendengarkannya?"

"Kurasa sudah cukup lama, aku masih bisa merasakan sedikit reiatsunya walaupun dia menyembunyikannya tapi reiatsunya yang sangat besar itu masih bisa dirasakan."

"Kenapa _senpai_ tak memberitahukannya padaku?"

"Karena kupikir jika dia mendengar pembicaraan kita, dia bisa menyadari berbagai kesalahan yang pernah dia buat."

"Semoga saja begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada rapat harian?"

"Ya, _taichou_..rapat harian ditiadakan."

"Mungkin ini hasil dari mendengar pembicaraan kemarin ya."

"Pembicaraan apa, _taichou_?"

"Bukan apa apa Ikkaku, seperti biasa kau yang mengerjakan semua tugasku ya..aku akan pergi sebentar."

"Selalu saja begitu."

"Haha, tidak apa apa kan seorang _taichou_ meminta bantuan pada _fukutaichou_nya?"

"I-iya sih, tapi.."

"Aku tahu kalau kau bisa Ikkaku! aku mengandalkanmu ya!"

Aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan kakek.

Dan juga, aku ingin meminta cuti.

Aku sedang membutuhkan liburan saat ini.

*Tok! tok!

"Kakek! apa aku boleh masuk?"

Pintu gerbang divisi 1 itupun dibuka dan aku diizinkan masuk kedalamnya.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?"

"Kau tidak lagi memakai kacamata hitam? e-eh, ma-maksudku apa aku boleh meminta cuti?"

"Cuti?" tanya kakek.

"I-iya cuti, kalau bisa sih seminggu tapi kalau tidak bisa 3 hari saja sudah cukup," jawabku.

"Mengapa kau tiba tiba meminta cuti?"

"Jangan berpura pura tidak tahu, kakek."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya kakek kembali.

"Aku tahu kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Kyoraku-_senpai_ semalam," jawabku yang mengingat kembali kejadian semalam.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan cuti?"

"Aku hanya ingin melepaskan beban di pikiranku sejenak, rasanya aku merasa bersalah disini..karena aku soul society jadi begini."

"Apa maksudmu soul society berubah?"

"Aduh, jangan berpura pura begitu kakek..kau bahkan memakai kacamata hitam kemarin."

"Lihatlah sekelilingmu terlebih dahulu baru aku berikan cuti padamu."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, aku mau tanya tentang pasar barang barang itu sekarang ada dimana ya?" tanyaku pada salah satu penduduk rukongai.

"Oh, pasar itu sudah ditutup."

"Kenapa ditutup?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sekelompok shinigami menyuruh untuk menutupnya..kakek tua itu mengatakan kalau barang barang seperti ini tidak baik untuk soul society dan semua barang yang sudah dibeli harus dikembalikan."

"Kakek tua?"

"Ya, aku heran kenapa masih ada shinigami yang setua itu."

"Kakek tua ya, haha..dia benar benar melakukannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, bukan apa apa terimakasih atas informasinya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoi kakek! kalau cuma menutup pasar saja, itu tidak akan menyelesaikan semua masalah ini!"

"Tidak sopan sekali ya kau ini, masuk ruanganku sudah langsung teriak saja."

"Aku tidak butuh protesmu itu kakek."

"Ya ya ya, kau memang selalu tidak sabaran..kuizinkan kau cuti selama 1 minggu."

"Eh? tapi bagaimana dengan masalah ini?"

"Ambil cuti itu atau tidak ada cuti sama sekali."

"Ba-baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

Haaahhh.

Ada apa ya dengan kakek tua itu.

Selalu saja membuatku heran.

Dan kali ini dia mengizinkanku untuk cuti.

Cuti seminggu itu adalah hal yang sangat sulit didapatkan para _taichou_.

Tapi syukurlah, karena aku bisa ke kota Karakura dan menemui keluarga dan seseorang disana.

"Kurosaki-_kun_?" tanya Inoue pada saat aku baru tiba di kota Karakura.

"Eh? Inoue?"

"Aaahh! ternyata benar Kurosaki-_kun_ ya!"

"Lama tak berjumpa ya, Inoue."

"Iya! kira kira sudah 3 tahun lamanya ya.."

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanyaku.

"Ah, Ishida-_kun_ sedang belajar ilmu kedokteran, Sado-_kun_ bekerja di salah satu perusahaan tapi aku lupa nama perusahaannya, hehehe."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Inoue?"

"A-aku bekerja di toko roti."

"Masih di toko roti?"

"I-iya, aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk kuliah jadi aku tetap bekerja di toko roti sekaligus mengumpulkan uang untuk kuliah nanti."

"Oh, begitu rupanya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kurosaki-_kun_?"

"Yahh, jadi _taichou_ ternyata cukup melelahkan jadi aku mengambil cuti dan liburan disini."

"Begitu ya, tapi penampilan Kurosaki-_kun_ yang sekarang mengingatkanku pada Kurosaki-_kun_ yang melawan Aizen."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, sangat mirip dengan yang waktu itu."

"Ahaha, oh ya Inoue bagaimana kabar Ikumi- _chan_? apa kau sering bertemu dengannya?"

"I-Ikumi-_san_ ya."

"Hmm? ada apa?"

"A-ah tidak ada apa apa, hanya saja.."

"Kau tahu? sikapmu ini sama dengan sikap Rukia setelah kuceritakan kalau aku sudah menikah dengan Ikumi-_chan_."

"I-iyakah?"

"Ya, aku tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi..apa aku salah bicara ya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu masalahnya Kurosaki-_kun_."

"Lalu apa?"

"Bukan apa apa! Ikumi-_san_ baik baik saja! sudah dulu ya Kurosaki-_kun_! bye!"

"Wanita memang sulit ditebak ya."

.

.

.

.

.

Ikumi-_chan_ tunggu sebentar ya.

Aku ingin mengunjungi keluargaku terlebih dahulu.

*Tok! tok! tok!

"Siapa?" tanya suara di dalam rumah.

"Ini aku," jawabku.

*Cklek

Pintu rumah akhirnya dibuka.

"Aku?" tanyanya.

"Ya, ini aku..apa kau sudah lupa?"

"I-ini Ichi-_nii_?"

"Ya."

"Ini benar benar Ichi-_nii_?"

"Tentu saja Karin, siapa lagi kalau bukan aku?"

"HUAAAA! ayah! ini Ichi-_nii_!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Begitu ya."

"Ya begitulah, ayah."

"Lalu bagaimana rasanya menjadi _taichou_?"

"Lumayan merepotkan, ayah kan sudah pernah jadi taichou jadi seharusnya sudah tahu kan."

"Zaman dulu dan sekarang itu berbeda, Ichigo."

"Yuzu dimana?" tanyaku tiba tiba.

"Dia sedang berbelanja," jawab ayah.

"Masih seperti biasa ya," balasku.

*Triitt! triitt!

"Denreishinki ya."

"Ya kau benar ayah, ini cukup memudahkanku bila ada hollow yang terdeteksi."

"Tapi kau terlambat Ichigo."

"Terlambat? loh, Karin? kau kenapa Karin? mengapa kau tergeletak seperti ini?" ucapku yang kaget melihat Karin tergeletak lemas.

"Sudahlah Ichigo, tak usah kau pikirkan itu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tak memikirkannya sementara adikku sendiri tergeletak seperti ini!"

"Telan gikonganmu itu dan pergi saja ke tempat hollow yang tadi terdeteksi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya disini tempat hollow itu muncul, tapi aku belum melihat ada hollow berkeliaran disini.

Apa mungkin ada shinigami lain yang telah mengatasinya?

Mungkinkah Imoyama-_san_?

Tapi rasanya aku tidak percaya jika dia yang melakukannya.

Eh?

Siapa shinigami disana?

Aku tak pernah lihat dia sebelumnya.

Tapi aku merasa kenal dengannya.

Shinigami wanita yang sepertinya sangat kukenal.

Tunggu dulu, wajah itu.

Aku tahu wajah itu.

Itu Karin?

Tapi sejak kapan?

*Triiitt! triiitt! triiitt!

Apa?

Arrancar muncul disini?

Karin pasti tidak akan sanggup melawan arrancar.

Apakah aku harus tetap bersembunyi atau membantunya?

Jika aku membantunya aku tidak akan pernah melihat bagaimana caranya bertarung.

Tapi jika aku diam saja Karin berada dalam bahaya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

"Soukatsui!"

*Duaarr!

"Uagh, siapa kau? beraninya kau menyerangku dari belakang seperti itu!"

"Kau sudah tak ingat denganku ya, Grimmjow."

"Suara itu, kau Ichigo?"

"Ya, itu benar."

"Sepertinya aku bisa bersenang senang denganmu lagi, apalagi kulihat kau sudah menjadi _taichou_..hahaha pasti menyenangkan!"

"Akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau lepaskan adikku dari cekikanmu itu."

"Ternyata ini adikmu, tapi dia shinigami yang lemah sama seperti kau dulu!"

"Zangetsu!" ucapku melepas shikai.

"Ini akan menarik! hahaha!"

.

.

.

.

.

"A-aduh, leherku sakit sekali."

"Kau sudah sadar ya, Karin."

"Ichi-_nii_? sejak kapan?"

"Dari awal kau bertarung aku sudah memperhatikanmu dan bersembunyi dibalik semak disana..bukan tempat bersembunyi yang nyaman memang..aku terus memperhatikanmu sampai kulihat kau dicekik olehnya, setelah itu kau sudah bisa tahu sendiri apa yang akan kulakukan."

"Maafkan aku, Ichi-_nii_."

"Tidak usah minta maaf, aku juga dulu seperti itu..ngomong ngomong sejak kapan kau menjadi shinigami?"

"1 tahun setelah Ichi-_nii_ menjadi _taichou_, aku mengajukan diri untuk menjadi shinigami pengganti."

"Mengapa kau bisa menjadi shinigami pengganti semudah itu?"

"Ayah yang membantuku supaya aku bisa menjadi shinigami pengganti."

"Apa alasanmu menjadi shinigami pengganti?"

"Untuk meneruskan jejakmu, Ichi-_nii_."

"Mengapa kau ingin meneruskan jejakku?" tanyaku.

"Terkadang seorang adik ingin menjadi seperti kakaknya bukan?"

"Tapi kakakmu ini tidak keren dan hebat sama sekali."

"Tapi menurutku Ichi-_nii_ adalah kakak terhebat dan terkuat di dunia karena selalu melindungi keluarga dan teman temannya, jika Ichi-_nii_ pergi siapa yang akan melindungi mereka? karena itu, aku menjadi shinigami pengganti karena ingin melindungi apa yang pernah Ichi-_nii_ lindungi."

"Seperti itu ya.."

"Cih! kau pikir kau bisa menang begitu saja dariku!" seru Grimmjow dibelakangku yang sepertinya sudah mulai bangkit kembali.

"Hmm, sepertinya kau masih belum menyerah ya," balasku seraya mengambil Zangetsu yang masih dalam wujud shikai.

"Ichi-_nii_," ucap karin yang terlihat cemas.

"Tidak apa apa Karin, akan kuselesaikan dalam satu serangan."

"HAAAAAAHHHH! DESGARRON!"

"Getsuga...tenshou!"

*Dhuaaaarrr!

.

.

.

.

.

"Mengapa ayah tidak memberitahuku kalau Karin menjadi shinigami pengganti?" tanyaku sesampainya dirumah.

"Cuma masalah seperti itu kurasa tak perlu kuberitahu padamu, Ichigo."

"Tapi menjadi shinigami itu tidak semudah yang dibayangkan!"

"Tak usah khawatir, dia berada dalam pengawasanku."

"Tapi kau tidak tahu kan kalau Karin sedang berada dalam bahaya tadi?"

"Tapi kau tadi berada di dekatnya kan?"

"I-iya sih, tapi bagaimana jika aku tak ada?"

"Selama ini aku yang menemani dan membantunya membasmi hollow."

"Kau membantunya?""Cukup merepotkan memang, tapi anak burung tidak bisa dipaksakan langsung terbang."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan..."

"Lencana shinigami pengganti? dia sudah mengetahui soal itu."

"Apakah dia sudah mendapatkannya?"

"Belum, tapi kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkannya."

"Tapi aku tidak percaya Karin bisa menjadi shinigami semudah itu."

"Memang tidak semudah itu, kau tidak akan tahu apa saja yang kulakukan supaya dia bisa menjadi shinigami," ucap ayah yang meminum sedikit kopinya.

.

.

.

.

.

*Tok! tok! tok!

"Ikumi-_chan_!"

"Jangan seenaknya memanggilku Ikumi-cha..eh?" ucap Ikumi-_chan_ yang membuka pintu.

"Lama tak berjumpa ya, Ikumi-_chan_."

"Ichigo-_chan_? ini benar benar Ichigo-_chan_?"

"Pertanyaanmu ini sepertinya pernah kudengar dari seseorang, tapi siapa ya.."

"Ichigo-_chan_! akhirnya kau kembali!" ucap Ikumi-_chan_ sambil memelukku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan Kaoru?"

"Baik baik saja.."

"Ibu, aku lapar.."

"Lho Kaoru kau sudah bangun rupanya, lihatlah siapa yang datang."

"Eh? Ichigo?" jawab Kaoru.

"Kaoru, jangan seperti itu panggil dia ayah."

"Aku tidak mau memanggilnya ayah! HUH!" seru Kaoru berlari kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kaoru, bersikap baiklah pada ayahmu."

"Tak apa apa Ikumi-_chan_ dipanggil Ichigo saja pun tak apa."

"Padahal selama kau tak ada dia sering memanggilmu ayah, bahkan dia menginginkan adik."

"Adik?"

"Iya, bagaimana?"

"Kurasa aku tak bisa menolak yang satu itu, hahaha."

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah satu minggu aku berada disini.

Akhirnya aku harus kembali ke soul society.

Padahal aku masih ingin tinggal lebih lama disini.

Aku kasihan dengan Ikumi-_chan_ yang selalu saja harus menungguku disini.

Apa aku mengundurkan diri saja?

Tapi divisi 11 masih membutuhkanku.

Haaahh, andai saja Kenpachi tidak pergi pasti aku tidak akan seperti ini.

"Sudah saatnya ya?" tanya Ikumi-_chan_ ketika dia mengantarkan teh kesukaanku di meja.

"Sepertinya begitu, Ikumi-_chan_," jawabku sambil meminum sedikit teh yang masih panas itu.

"Pergilah."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tenang, aku pasti akan baik baik saja disini."

"Tapi tak semudah itu aku bisa meninggalkanmu."

Tiba tiba saja Ikumi-_chan_ berjalan ke belakang sofa dan merangkul leherku.

"Pergilah, Ichigo-_chan_," ucapnya mencium lembut pipiku.

"Masih bersediakah kau menungguku disini, Ikumi-_chan_?"

"Tentu saja," jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau Ichigo?" tanya Kyoraku-_senpai_ di atap divisi 8.

"Entahlah, _senpai_," jawabku sambil memandang langit.

"Setelah kembali kesini kau jadi sedikit berubah ya."

"Bukan aku yang berubah, tapi soul society yang berubah..aku tak menyangka kakek bisa mengubah soul society kembali seperti semula hanya dalam waktu seminggu."

"Tak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan, Ichigo."

"Tidak kok."

"Ayolah, tak usah membohongiku."

"Baiklah baiklah, mungkin aku ini sedang galau."

"Galau? apa itu?"

"Yahh, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya seperti perasaan pada saat kau ditolak oleh wanita, cemas yang berlebihan atau mungkin perasaan dimana kau meninggalkan wanita yang kau cintai tinggal di dunia nyata."

"Jadi kau meninggalkannya?"

"I-iya begitulah."

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya!"

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Cinta itu takkan mati hanya karena terpisah jarak satu sama lain, bahkan jika kau masuk neraka sekalipun cinta itu masih tetap hidup di dalam hatimu."

"Ta-tapi masalahnya bukan seperti itu."

"Kalau kalian saling mencintai, hati kalian akan selalu terhubung meskipun terpisah sangat jauh sekalipun, percayalah pada hatimu Ichigo..percayalah pada hatimu."

"Percaya pada hati ya.."

"Itu jika kau benar benar mencintainya."

"Aku benar benar mencintainya!"

"Hahaha."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Taichou_ ada panggilan rapat dadakan!" seru Ikkaku.

"Rapat dadakan? memang ada apa?"

"Ini saatnya penyerahan lencana shinigami pengganti."

"Oh ya..aku hampir melupakan itu."

Karin..

Semoga ini adalah yang terbaik untukmu.

"Para _taichou_ harap segara berkumpul! dan para _fukutaichou_ silahkan berbaris dibelakang _taichou_nya masing masing! Isshin Kurosaki dan Karin Kurosaki silahkan masuk!" seru kakek mengatur rapat.

Ayah?

Mengapa dia datang juga?

"Jadi ini yang namanya ruang rapat _taichou_," ucap Karin.

"Hey Karin! bersikaplah sopan pada kakek! jangan bicara sendiri seperti itu!" ujarku pada Karin.

"Eh? oh, harus begitu ya.."

"Aku tak suka basa basi, Juushiro! berikan lencana itu padanya!

"Baik, Genryuusai-_sensei_."

"Ehm, Ukitake-_senpai_ bolehkah aku saja yang menyerahkannya?"

"Baiklah, lagipula kurasa kau yang lebih pantas memberikannya," ucap Ukitake-_senpai_ seraya menyerahkan lencana shinigami pengganti padaku.

"Terimakasih, _senpai_..baiklah Karin kini sudah saatnya kau diberikan lencana ini..apakah kau masih mau menerima lencana ini setelah kau mengetahui kenyataan didalamnya?"

"Ya, aku bersedia..jika Ichi-_nii_ menerimanya mengapa aku tidak?"

"Baiklah..kuserahkan ini padamu semoga kau bisa menjalankan tugas dengan baik tanpa perlu dibantu paman berjenggot itu."

"APA MAKSUDMU? TEGA SEKALI KAU MENGATAIKU PAMAN BERJENGGOT! HUAAAA KAU MEMANG ANAK DURHAKA ICHIGO!"

"Terimakasih, akan kujaga ini baik baik," ucap Karin yang tak memperdulikan ayah yang menangis dibelakang.

"Yang terpenting jagalah dirimu baik baik, lencana bisa diganti..tapi nyawamu tak bisa diganti oleh barang apapun."

.

.

.

.

.

Haaaahhh, meskipun dikatakan untuk percaya pada hati tetap saja rasanya tidak enak.

"Hei, apakah kau tahu? _Soutaichou_ telah berumur 2 ribu tahun lebih! hebat sekali ya."

"Dan 3 muridnya itu tak kalah tuanya, Unohana-_taichou_ sekarang saja sudah berumur 2 ratus tahun lebih!"

"Wow! mengapa mereka bisa sehebat itu di usia tua?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kudengar mereka punya rahasia untuk menjaga kondisi tubuhnya."

"Rahasia apa itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Sekelompok shinigami itu masih saja mengobrol di depan kantor divisiku.

Menggangguku saja.

Tapi..kalau aku harus menjadi _taichou_ untuk beratus tahun lamanya.

Masih bersediakah kau menungguku disana?

Ikumi-_chan_.

- THE END -


End file.
